Baby at the door
by AndreDipsyNene
Summary: Little Nicky Calloway has been through alot at the age of two now her mother leave her at one of the WWF Arean at he fathers door. She is a very bright girl but doesn't really talk. All she wants is for some one to love her she hopes that she will finally have want she allways wanted.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock at the locker room door, the big red machine and the undertaker locker room door. They lock eyes with each other wondering who that could be.

"Sara. Come on." Mark Calloway the Undertaker said in his deep southern drawl voice.

They waited a minute and nothing happen.

"Sara. Stop playing around and open the dam door." Mark said standing at his almost 7ft. tall posture.

Another silent moment Mark walks to the locker room door swinging it open.

"Little girl this better be a good reason for me to get up and open the door when …." Mark look into blank space there was no one standing there his brother Kane was standing behind him. Mark look left and right down the abandon hallway. There was no one.

"Umm Mark look down." His brother said with the same deep voice. Mark look down at a little baby girl she had the same piercing green eyes as mark and auburn hair color. She look just like Mark she was sitting a car seat with a baby bag next to her. There was an envelope tape to her little sun dress it was addressed to Mark. She looks around 2 years old. She looks up at the men in front of her in wonder and curiosity. Mark bend down pulling the envelope free ripping it open. He read it calmly.

"Fuck!" he said. Picking up the little girl from the floor bring her into the room I back up letting him inside I pick up the baby bag on the side, I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"This is my fucking kid. That's what. The mommas drop her off and split. She has the DNA test." He sat on the black couch with the car seat facing him, throwing the DNA and letter onto the coffee table.

"Sara not going to like this at all." Mark said rubbing his hands over his face. I pick up the papers and skimmed through it birth certificate, and DNA test. Her name is Nicky Calloway born about 2 years ago. The DNA test showed this is Mark kid indeed and I know he would never give away his kid. I look over at Mark.

"Well Brother this is you little girl and her name is Nicky." I told my brother watching him watch Nicky in the car seat. I drop the papers back down on the coffee table and sat back on the couch next to my brother. Nicky sat there watching she wasn't one of the loud 2 year olds. Mark reaches out and unhooks her from her car seat picking her up.

"She is light little thing" Mark said holding Nicky arms length.

"Well I guess little one I'm your daddy and over there with the crazy mask is your uncle Kane okay?" Mark said. Little did he know Nicky knows a lot since she did raise herself since at the age of one. She nodded in understanding.

"Good. Don't mind my wife she going to get a little loud about it but I bet she's going to get over it." Mark said setting Nicky on her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much JohnCenaRkoFanForever! You're like my new best friend

(3rd person)

Nicky was sitting in her Uncle and Father room waiting patiently for them to come back. She was sitting there with her hands crossed and staring at the wall waiting. She knew better than to turn on the TV without permission when she turned on the TV without asking her mom she got the belt or the shoe or the bottle when she misbehaved or did something without asking. She was scared seeing her dad was a big guy she was scared what damage he could do if she didn't listen or misbehaved. She heard yelling and then the door opened showing her father walk in with her Uncle coming behind him. Her father face was as red as her strawberries on her yellow sundress, but instantly the color went away when he noticed Nicky was sitting in the same spot when both Kane and he left to talk with Sara. That was over 2 hours ago nothing in the room was moved she didn't even turn on the TV like regular children would do.

"Nicky come." Mark said looking at the child with his piercing green eyes. Nicky jumped down from the sofa she was sitting on waiting she walked over to Mark with her head looking down at the ground. Mark bended down to pick up the girl she was as light as a feather. Mark could tell the child was tired and hungry, but he was going to Vince's office to tell him about Nicky traveling with him. He looked at Kane seeing he had her diaper bag in hand. The two brother of destruction turned down numerous hallways only taking the hallways where no one would go. Coming to a stop at Vince's door Mark looked left and right for Sara she said she was going to meet them at the door after she was done fuming.

Kane eyes landed on the tinny toddler she was still as a stick with fear in her eyes. She looked like she would drop any second but kept her eyes wide open. Mark opens the door not caring to knock for his boss. Sara was sitting inside already having a conversation with both men boss.

"Gentle men I've been waiting for you, have a seat." Vince said.

Shock was written all over Vince face as Mark told the story of Nicky and that she was his child. Vince could remember seeing a child exactly like Nicky over a year ago, her mother was abusing the poor thing and when she left Vince help the child cleaning up the deep cuts she had all on her back. She was frightened at first but warmed up when he gave her some candy he had in his pocket

"Mark I don't think it's a good Idea for you to bring her on the road with us we can be a bit…. Well we are rough around here." Mark face showed that this was going to be a long night till Little Nicky got out of Mark lap walking calmly over to Vince. Her little poster showed that she was not scared of this man like she remembered him.

(Nicky Pov)

Its grandpa, I remember him he was welly(really) nice to me when mommy beat me with that bottle. A welly(really) long time ago. I got off of daddy lap and walked over to grandpa reaching up. He looked down picking me up setting me on his lap, I gave him a hug whispering verwey(Very) softly "Thank you Grandpa."

(back to 3rd person)

Everyone breathing in the room was held when they heard Nicky talk and it was clear as day she didn't stumble or miss pronounce she said it clearly. Vince reaction was he looked down at the little girl back and saw the same scars from that little girl years ago. His decision was made Nicky was to stay here Mark. Mark smiled at the fact that she could melt Vince's heart with a hug and a few words. He was curious to why she say thank you to him

"You're welcome sweetheart" Vince says rubbing Nicky back everyone can notice the flinching she was doing every time his hand would cross over the middle of her back. Vince turned to Mark and said

"I don't think she is going anywhere now so yes she can travel but you take great care of her Mark." Vince said giving Mark the stern eye as Vince set Nicky on his lap. The grown up continued talking while Nicky sat their quietly on Vince lap, Vince had given her a sheet of paper and a pen to draw with but she didn't want to touch it because she was scared she went out of line going to hug her Grandpa. Her stomach growled loudly, her eyes opened wide as notice everyone in the room watching her.

"Oh no she thought I am going to be in trouble". Tears already started to come out as she curled into a ball clinging onto her Grandpa.

'Daddy going to hurt me welly bad.' She kept thinking.

"Hey princess it's alright if you're hungry." She felt a hand on her back and she started to wail even more. Mark heart broke seeing Nicky like this when everyone heard her stomach growl fear crossed her pretty little eyes and she started crying. Mark tried talking to her but she cried even more. What happened to her? Mark thought he took Nicky from Vince arms holding her to his chest muttering soothing things to her calming her down some. Soon he cries turned into soft whimper having everyone sigh. Sara stood up in her seat seeing the toddler cry so hard from what happened alerted her mother instincts. Mark soothed the little girl down seeing she was now calm Sara went into the baby bag pulling out a baby wipe. Carefully she showed that she was no harm to Nicky and Nicky blinked a couple of times seeing Sara. Sara brought the baby wipe closer to wipe off all the tears and snot from her eyes and nose. She smiled kindly at Nicky seeing that the toddler wouldn't cry with her close to her.

"Kane can you take her to catering area?" Mark asked looking over to his brother. Kane nodded Sara finished up with Nicky giving her a bright smile and Nicky gave her a small one. Nicky was placed in Kane arms being taken to catering while Mark and Sara stayed in Vince's office for some additional information.

(Kane and Nicky)

Nicky felt better with her Uncle he carried her all the way to catering where they were many superstars wondering and talking.

"So what do you eat?" Kane asked Nicky her bright eyes looked over to the bag he was carrying he set it down opening it he notice there were several baby bottles in their one filled with what he was guessing to be chocolate milk.

"You drink this?" he waved the bottle in the air. She nodded her head slowly.

"Open your mouth." Nicky opened up wide and they were teeth in their but must were cracked or pieces were broken. Kane sighed going over to the Microwave close to their table in the back warming the bottle for Nicky; he knew that he had to talk to Mark about this as if he didn't have enough problems. Kane heard some giggling behind him so when he turned around he saw both rookie John Cena and the viper Randy Orton messing around with Nicky she had a good distance but she was watching both of them fight over something. Kane walked at a good paste to get over to Nicky when he was standing next to her he handed her the bottle sitting down next to her.

"Kane this is your kid?" John Cena asked with eyes wide as saucers mouth hanging open.

"No you idiot she looks nothing like me." Kane said giving Cena the evil eye

"Well who kid is it she really adorable."Randy said sitting down on the other side of Nicky she scooted over to Kane more drinking out her bottle silently.

"Its Mark kid, don't tell anyone I don't think he want to who corporation knowing about her." Kane said wiping some of the Chocolate milk off her chin.

"Mark has a kid?"Cena said sitting down besides Randy. Both Kane and Randy gave John then we just said that look. John didn't pay attention he was making faces at Nicky while she was drinking her bottle. Randy and Kane talked while John played with some toys out of Nicky bags with her she stayed close to Kane shy by the new people but she was willing to play with Cena.

"Hello I'm Mr. Bunny " Cena said holding a ragged old plush bunny hopping it around on the floor. Nicky watched carefully not really trusting him completely.

"Hello I'm Mr. Bunny whats your name?" John said stopping the bunny hopping in front of Nicky. She blinked curiously.

"Nicky." She said very quietly. John smiled he was making progress.

"Well hello would you like to meet my friend John Cena?" the talking bunny spoke to Nicky. She looked a little spectacle but nodded. John set the bunny down.

"Hello there, my name is John Cena told me a lot about you." John said sticking his hand out for her to shake. She looked up at moving back closer to Kane sticking out her tiny hands. She gripped his hand having John smile wide. Nicky softly smiled coming closer seeing John wasn't going to hurt her.

"Nicky." Nicky turned around seeing her Dad stand there with Sara her eyes red from crying but covered up but not too well for Nicky to notice. Nicky shook John hand and ran over to her dad picking her up.

"Ready for bed?" he asked the toddler. Only being in his arms for a couple of seconds her eyes were already starting to fall. Mark smiled lightly rubbing her back. Sara collected her stuff from Kane saying goodbye to their friends. Sara and Mark took Nicky to the hotel room she was already asleep when they arrived. Sara was going to give her a bath when she pulled off the toddler sun dress she was mortified by what she saw.

"Mark."Her husband walked in seeing the bruising and scars all over the little girl. His green eyes darken as he turned away before he did anything he could regret. Remembering what Vince told him.

"Nicky maybe be suffering from being around people because she was abused Mark."

(I don't own anything or wwe wwc wcw not a thing)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Again to JohnCenaRkofanforever couldn't have done it without her. I don't own Anything from WWE,WCW, WWC

Nicky woke up on a soft bed, looking around she couldn't tell where she was. Mark walked into the bedroom going to get his phone and wallet also to check on Nicky.

"Morning Princess." Mark said picking her up from the bed. She murmured something but was mostly muffled by a yawn laying her head on her shoulder.

"Hungry?" she nodded her head walking into the kitchen of the hotel room. Sara was getting ready to take Nicky shopping since she hardly had any clothing when she came here. Kane was sitting on the couch watching television. When Mark walked out of the bedroom holding Nicky he gave a soft morning seeing the toddler look relaxed. Mark took Nicky to the kitchen opening the fridge seeing what was inside.

"You want eggs?" he asked shaking her head no.

"Fruits?" she shook her head again

"Bagel?" again she shook her head

"I don't know what you want kid." Mark said. Kane came into the kitchen smirking at Nicky grabbing one of the empty Sippy cups in her bag. He poured milk mixing in the chocolate putting it in the microwave all while Mark was trying to figure out what a baby eats.

"She should at least have teeth" Mark thought.

"Try this." Kane said handing the Mark the freshly made bottle. He looked at it skeptical for a couple of seconds before handing it to the toddler. Nicky took it nicely putting to her mouth drinking happily.

"What in that?" Mark said looking at Kane.

"Chocolate milk she can't really eat anything because it look like mama knocked some of her teeth out." Kane said quietly so only Mark could hear. Mark looked over to Nicky gently taking the bottle from her.

"Princess, open up your mouth please." Mark said. Nicky open her mouth wide showing all the chip teeth and some missing. Handing the bottle back she started drinking her breakfast.

"Take her."Mark handed over Nicky to Kane so he could walkout the room before he blew a gasket.

Kane and Nicky watched as Mark walked out the hotel room, Kane breath a big sigh looking at his niece.

"How about we get you into a bath for the day?" Nicky blinked curiously but nodded.

(Nicky Pov Bath time)

Uncle Kane gave me a very fun bubble bath but when he saw my back he look like he got upset for a wittle (Little) bit. He made bubbles in the bath and splashed around for a wittle bit. Then daddy came in came getting me dress in my strawbewey (Strawberry) drwess (Dress).

(Back to 3rd person)

Mark and Kane played with Nicky in the living room of the hotel while Sara was coming out the bathroom.

"Are you ready Nicky?"Sara said preparing her baby bag. Nicky looked up to Sara going closer to her dad feeling not that sure about Sara.

"It's alright Princess, she's nice she wouldn't hurt you." Her daddy said. Sara came to sit down on the floor next to Mark.

"Good Morning Nicky I'm going to take you shopping for new toys and clothes with a lot of other stuff."Sara said stretching out her hands to take Nicky but Nicky gripped onto her dad not letting go. Sara sighed.

"Mark I think you're going to have to come with us." Sara said looking from Nicky to him. Looking the toddler who was peeping from her farther chest looking at Sara he knew she wasn't just going to go with Sara.

"Fine."

(At the car)

Kane was staying at the hotel he was either going to hang with either John or Randy or someone. Nicky Mark and Sara where currently at toy store and Sara was showing her all the type of pretty dolls and dress up cloths only for her to hide behind her daddy leg.

"What about this?"Sara said holding up a doctor Barbie. Peeking out at her and just went back behind her dad leg.

Sara sighed looking up a Mark for help he smirked picking up the toddler he walked over to the race car and motorcycles sections. Picking up one of the Harley Chopper and a race car, he held it in front of the toddler

"Which one darling?"Mark said. Nicky looked between both toys picking the motorcycle. Mark smiled 'defiantly my kid' Mark thought. Sara stood their smiling at the two. She's totally his kid.

(Back to the Hotel)

Vince called for a meeting at the hotel when Sara and Mark came back from shopping since they had no other choice but to take Nicky to the meeting. She was happily playing with the motorcycle that they bought at the toy store and after awhile she got use to Sara. She got so use to Sara she actually had Sara carry her around sometimes.

Upon getting to the meeting every superstar from Raw and Smack down was present sitting at the table in the back. Sara gave Nicky her pacifier we bought at the baby store while she was taking a nap. So she was playing with her motorcycle on top of the table. Mark was playing around making the motorcycle noise having her buster out in a loud laugh and kept moving the motorcycle around the table.

"Nicky!" Everyone head turned to the voice and John Cena was standing there with Orton and her Uncle Kane. She smiled at seeing John reaching her arms up to him. He picked her up giving her a hug.

"What's up Shorty?" He asked, Nicky showed him her new toy making some type of bubble for the engine.

"Whoa cool Shorty" John said making the motor noise having her squeal out in joy. Nicky played with John and Randy join soon after brining another motorcycle playing around having her be cool around them. Randy John and Nicky were all laughing and giggling playing on the floor when the meeting started Nicky sat on John lap playing with the motorcycle on her legs they all sat together in a table in the back. Her dad, john Sara, randy and her Uncle Kane, the meeting started with her Grandpa talking to everyone. Nicky wanted to go up to her Grandpa and give him a hug. She look up at John sliding off his lap since he didn't notice. Running in between tables and under tables she made it to the podium her Grandpa was standing at.

"Now before we leave tonight I would like to introduce a new member of the family she's very small and very very shy so be nice to her. Her name is Nicky and she's Mark daughter everyone say hi to the new member." Vince said looking in the back where Mark and everyone were sitting. Every superstar turned and looked but there was no Nicky.

"Nicky? I think she did a disappearing act on us." Vince joke, Mark face was getting red looking at John because he was the last one with his little girl. Mark was about to hit John but Kane and Stone Cold Steve Austin was barely holding him back.

Vince felt something grab onto his leg looking down little baby Nicky was hugging his leg looking up at him. Vince let out a hearty laugh picking up the toddler.

"Everyone this is Nicky." Vince said showing the 2 year old toddler to the whole roster. There Aww and oh my gosh she adorable from the whole Diva roster. While the guy's side where already ready to hurt anyone who hurts her. John ran up fast to the podium taking Nicky from Vince bringing her to her farther.

"Gosh Kid don't do that again, Almost got me killed by your dad." John said looking at her she gave John the puppy eyes making him forget about being mad for running off. John handed Nicky back to her farther whose rage calmed down when he saw Nicky was in John arms perfectly safe and laughing.

"Little girl don't do that again." Her dad warned when she was in his arm.

"I want to gwive (Give) grandpa a hug" Nicky said to her dad giving him the puppy dog eyes. Mark hearts melt seeing those bright Green eyes get all big and cute.

"Okay Princess just make sure you tell someone next time okay." He said kissing her forehead. Laying her head on his shoulder she yawned.

"Get some shut eye princess." Mark said rubbing lightly on her back so it doesn't irritate the bruises. Soon her breathing even out and she dropped her toy she was playing with falling into her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks Again to JohnCenaRkofanforever couldn't have done it without her. I don't own Anything from WWE,WCW, WWF

"Sara I can't do the Interviews!" Mark yelled frustrated that his wife telling him his schedule for the day and he had to one to watch Nicky since they were both going to be out.

"Mark you have to do them."Sara yelled back getting just as angry as Mark.

"Sara who's going to watch Nicky, you know she doesn't get along with just anyone, I'm not going to be here, and you're not going to be here and Kane has stuff to do so who will be able to watch her."

John Cena walked into the room carrying some more toys for Nicky when he heard Mark and Sara Argument.

"I can watch her I'm not doing anything today anyways."John said as he walked in. Mark and Sara looked at him both saying and answer

"yes, no" both Sara and Mark said at the same time. Glaring at each other "He lost track of her last time" Mark yelled

"He won't lose her again right John." Sara said giving him a "you wouldn't because I'll kill you myself" look.

"No mam" John said standing up straight.

"See leave her with John, Mark we have to go." Sara said already packing the baby bag.

"Sara I am not…"

"Uncle John!" Nicky said running out of the bedroom dressed in a Harley girl shirt and jean shorts. John had his arms out so Nicky can jump into them.

"Hey Shorty, I brought more toys to play with." John said pulling out another motorcycle only this one was purple full body paint and black flames here and there.  
"Pretty" Nicky said.

"It's pretty; well I'm glad you like it because it's yours." Smiling wide she took the motorcycle smiling. Her dad was watching the rookie with is daughter and she seemed very happy to be around with him. Mark couldn't deny she was happy with John but he was scared he was going to lose her again only in a bigger space beside the conference room.

Mark sighed rubbing his head in frustration he had no choice. "When she takes a nap makes sure you give her a pacifier and her rabbit, her naps usually around 4 or 5 she likes to be held going to sleep. She can eat anything liquid don't give her any chocolate milk she can have the jars of baby food that's in there. She usually eats lunch around 1 or 1:30 don't force her to eat it because she will throw up. She watches TV for an hour I don't want her completely devoted to that thing. By the time she takes her nap I will pick her up. Understand?" Mark said glaring daggers at John

"Yes sir." John said putting Nicky on his side while she inspects the Bike. Sara came giving the bag to Cena.

"Alright you're all set."Sara said.

"Bye bye Nicky" Sara blowing kisses waving bye. Mark picked up the toddler from John Kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you soon Princess." Mark said hugging her. Handing her back to John

"Don't lose her or I swear to everything you're going to lose a lot of other things if I find out you lost my child."

"Yes sir I won't lose her, Say bye Nicky." John said already high tailing it to the door. Nicky looked over his shoulder.

"Bye Mommy Bye Daddy" She said opening and closing her hand saying bye.

"She's just full of surprises." Mark said waving back at her.

(John room)

Randy, Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, Jeff hardy, Matt hardy, lita, Candice Michelle, CM punk , eve Torres, the miz, mayrese, Dwayne(Rock),Y2j,Molly holly, Gail Kim, Big Show, Chavo, Natalia, Alicia Fox, Lela, Michelle, John Morrison ,Mark Henry and most of the smack down and raw show where all in Cena room.

"Shoot." John said.

"Nicky" Everyone said soon the whole room was trying to talk to the toddler once getting side. John took her into the bedroom so no one will bother her.

"Play in here while I try to get everyone out of here okay Shorty?" John said handing her toys to her walking out the room. Looking around room Nicky found another door away from the one John left from. Opening the door it lead to the hallway Nicky looked left and right before coming out seeing no one there. Maybe she thought I can go back to see my daddy. I'll follow the rug. Nicky thought leaving the room running around.

(1:30)

"I lost Mark kid again I'm so dead." John said while Randy, Dwayne, Mickie, and Kelly followed.

"You're not dead you're going to be sacrifice like everyone else and then you will be the boy that once could." Dwayne said.

"She is going to miss lunch." John said checking the time

"Correction she missed her lunch." Randy said

(Nicky around 3:30)

Nicky has walked through many hallways trying to find her way to her dad but she was getting sleepy and was way past hungry. Nicky started walking down another hallway when she heard voices coming one she remember is Uncle John running to his voice.

"Uncle John!" she said running to his leg.

"Nicky! Omg I'm saved." John said picking up the sleep deprived 2 years old. Randy Dwayne Mickie and Kelly talked to Nicky while they were walking to the room. John was prepping for her nap while Mickie and Kelly feed her. Dwayne was playing with her motorcycle while she was eating. The girls whip the baby mouth handing her to John for her nap. Giving her the pacifier and teddy bear for bed, she was out like a light. John breathes a sigh, happy to have the disappearing toddler back.

"Mark won't kill me" John said happily falling asleep with the toddler.

(5 o'clock)

"Yo Cena wake up!" Randy said hitting John foot.

"John woke up with a start looking over at Nicky she was still sleeping.

"Wait do you want?" John asked in a whisper trying not to wakeup Nicky.

"Her dad here." John sighed picking up the toddler carefully grabbing her bag and toys.

"You sure that's my kid Cena?" Marks asked taking the sleeping child from John along with the bag.

"She's you're man." John said yawning. Mark smirked patting Cena on the back.

"I thought I would have to kick my shoe up your ass coming here. Maybe you can watch her again sometime. Cena" Mark said taking the baby to their room while John looked scared to have Nicky again. Having Nicky around is like playing ultimate hide and seek.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks Again to JohnCenaRkofanforever couldn't have done it without her. I don't own Anything from WWE,WCW, WWF

Mark Sara and Nicky had a couple days off from traveling and the next show was going to be in their hometown so they went home. For the first couple of hours Mark and Sara had to deal with the crying toddler because she was scared of the St. Bernard. Soon she finally realized he was just a big ole softy. Upstairs Sara already had the baby furniture being shipped later today for Nicky room. Mark, Nicky, and Zeus the dog where outside playing around the pool. Nicky was running after Zeus. While Mark watched her carefully while drinking a beer Sara walked down stairs not sure on what the toddler would like her room to be since she wasn't a Barbie girl like other little girls. Seeing all the motorcycles and the one John got her recently has been her favorite. Sara had gotten an idea walking to kitchen she pulled out a phone book dialing the number for room paintings. Talking to them for about 2 hours she had Nicky room all set. Mark came inside with Nicky who was riding on Zeus back. Sara laughed seeing the toddler ride on top of the beast, like he was a horse.

"Sara I think we should get a Doctor Appointment for Nicky before she gets sick." Mark said picking up the toddler and putting her into her high chair for lunch.

"Honestly she's two years old and can't eat solid food Mark we should have brought her a long time ago." Sara said grabbing a baby jar of carrots feeding it Nicky who was looking outside.

"Sara we only had her for what a few days." Mark said picking up the phone dialing the doctor office getting an early possible appointment.

"Doesn't matter Mark we should have taken her days ago." Sara said softly since Mark was on the Phone. Nicky was looking outside something had caught her eyes. Pointing outside she hit her hand on the table since Sara was lost in her train of thought and Mark was just getting off the phone.

"Hey princess the table not a drum set." Mark said looking at the frustrated toddler. Zeus started growling and barking outside too.

"Zeus stop it." Sara said before the loud barking sends Nicky crying, but too late the continuous barking echoed around the house having Nicky start crying. Mark rushed the open the door letting the dog out and Sara started to calm Nicky down. Nicky had her ears covered and she was screaming crying having her face turn red Sara was bouncing the bother 2 year old soon nicky started to let up.

"There that's much better" Sara said wiping off some of the tears on her face and left over food on her face before she let the toddle lay on her shoulder. Handing Nicky her motorcycle she went outside to find Mark.

"Mark!" Sara yelled from across the many acres of land. Hearing rustling in the bushes Sara quickly turned looking at who or what was there. Thinking she had the baby she walked inside locking the doors going into a room with no window which was Nicky room.

"Stay here while I go look out for daddy okay." Nicky nodded her head watching Sara leave the room she started playing with the few toys she had.

(Sara Downstairs)

Walking down stairs Sara looked out the Window curtains for her Husband. After several minutes the back door swung open.

"Sara, Nicky" Sara heard her Husband call out from around the house. Sara rushed over to the back door seeing both Zeus and Mark look like they ran for days.

"What happened?" Sara asked taking out the twigs from his hair.

"Zeus caught someone on here but he scared him off." Mark said comforting his wife.

"Where Nicky?" Mark ask not seeing the small toddler.

"She's in her room there nothing that can get in or out without going through one door, so she is safe." Sara said walking up stairs into Nicky room she was still in the same spot only playing with the building blocks Sara brought in there earlier. When Nicky saw her Dad she immediately ran over to him asking to be pick up.

"I'm alright darling." Mark said kissing her forehead. "Sorry if I scared you and Zeus is sorry for scaring you too" Mark said rubbing her back. Nicky smiled showing she forgave them both

"Glade I'm forgiven darling come on we got to get you to the doctors." Mark put on her shoes while Sara grabbed her papers she came in with walking to car she was going to stay because of the furniture and painters had to be let in. Giving her Husband a kiss and kissing Nicky goodbye she got back into the house locking the door and putting the Alarm System

(Mark and Nicky at the doctor)

Nicky received a couple shorts since she missed some of her that her mother failed to take her too having to hear the screams of his daughter hurt him deeply.

"She going to be sick for a while the common fever throwing up coughing the whole 9 yards so that's how the shot works she get worse only to get better." The doctor said

"As for her teeth, she can eat fruits and really soft things she still has her back molars teeth so she can chew but you're going to watch out when you give her fruit because she could chock. I prescribed some medication that can help with her teeth growth giving it the calcium it needs." The doctor said writing the prescription.

"It will be ready when you get to your local Pharmacy, other than that she's very healthy."

"Thank you doc." Mark said picking up the half awake toddler. Walking out of the doctor office he went to a Pharmacy picking up her medication. Driving home he unlocked the door being greeted the Zeus waiting. Patting his head he saw Sara sitting on the Kitchen counter fast asleep. Mark smiled taking her into her bedroom he saw the walls were purple with black flames with a huge sign across the farthest wall saying "Harley Girl" with one of her favorite bikes painted under Mark smiled at the work Sara put into the room. He set Nicky down into the wooden crib filled with her bunny and other motorcycles plush pillows he covered her up giving her the pacifier kissing her head Zeus stayed in the room while Mark left. On the way to his room he picked up Sara bridal style keeping her asleep bringing her into the bed room for some much needed sleep


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own WWE, WCW ,WWF. Please review and Pm for any ideas

Around 5 o'clock in the morning Mark heard scratching on his door. Looking around Sara was still sleeping. Getting up wondering what was scratching at his door, putting on a pair of sweat pants. He opened the door seeing Zeus was scratching and whimpering at the door.

"What is it Zeus?" Mark asked closing the bedroom door before crouching down to the dog's level. Zeus pulled on Mark sweat pants before running up the stairs into Nicky baby room. Mark soon ran up the stairs in to her room. Seeing the toddler was rolling around her crib whimpering and trying to scream. Zeus was on two legs looking down at the toddler seeing he couldn't do anything.

"Good boy" Mark said patting Zeus head before picking up the restless toddler. Her face was pale with tears going down but her nose was bright red.

"Princess wake up" Mark said trying to wake her up from her Nightmares. He cradled her close to his chest hoping she would break out of her nightmare. After awhile Nicky finally woke up rubbing her green forest eyes. Looking around her notice she was in her farther arm feeling sick to her stomach.

"Daddy I don't feel welly(really) good" Nicky said to her dad. Mark patted her back bringing her into the kitchen. Pulling out some baby medicine he bought at the Pharmacy the other day. Sitting her in the high chair, he pulled out the medicine and Nicky started crying.

"Hey Princess its okay it's not back it will help you feel better" Mark said bring the medicine closer but she only cried more trying to get away from him. Mark sighed seeing that she wouldn't take it. Thinking of an idea, he made her chocolate milk but put the medicine inside. Shaking it up, he picked up Nicky moving into the man cave of the house. He sat her down on the chair sitting next to her while Zeus was to the left of her. Handing her the bottle she drank it without a fuss. Sighing he turned on the TV watching mindless cartoons. During the cartoons Mark fell back asleep without even realizing. Nicky looked at her dad who fallen asleep, she grabbed the blanket that was hanging behind the couch throwing it over her dad. She walked into the Kitchen putting her bottle in the sink. Zeus giving her a hand to get up there, Nicky climbed up the stairs with Zeus right behind her if she fell. Walking back into her room for the first time she noticed the motorcycle painted on her wall she smiled at the pretty painting and purple walls with black flames she walked to the crib and she took the bunny rabbit inside grabbing one of the blankets using Zeus as her pillow she laid on the floor covering herself up going to sleep.

(Mark)

Mark woke up when the early morning sun hit his face. Opening his eyes she noticed he was covered up and there was no Nicky or Zeus immediately he got up and searching around the house. When he stumbled upon Nicky room opening the door he could see the beast and the 2 year old cuddled up on the floor asleep. He leaned on the door frame smiling.

"She does have an act for disappearing."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guy's I'm not in the greatest of moods so this chapter going to get very upsetting. I do not own WWE, WCW, WWF

Was trying to calm the crying toddler she had a fever of 101, nose running you could imagine what she could be going through. All mark could do was press a cold rag to her neck and forehead trying to cool her down the house was on 70. Freezing everyone inside but Nicky was thousand degrees hotter. She wouldn't eat her breakfast she wouldn't eat her lunch she would start screaming ringing everyone ears. Mark couldn't hold her since he knew his body heat would give off to her. Sara was reading through books and searching the web to stop the screaming girl. Mark tried handing her toys but she would push them away rolling around in her crib. Frustration built up inside Mark seeing since late morning he has been trying to stop her cries.

"Here try this." Sara said holding a bottle with apple juice in it but secretly had a remedy for the toddler Mark took the bottle from Sara putting it the Nicky mouth. Soon it was silent Nicky drank the refreshment of Apple juice. When the bottle was empty she imminently started crying again.

"Saraaa." Mark warned looking at her.

"Just wait." She said eyes still on the toddler whose cries began to simmer down to silent whimpers and the silence. Sighing out in relief, the couple tucked Nicky into bed having Zeus come back into her room. Walking down the stairs they decided to call it quits for the day.

(2 days later) Mark Sara and Nicky were back on the Nicky flu cleared up a bit she still had a little fever and a runny nose but she was okay to be on the road. Nicky was sitting in her playpen that Sara decided to bring along so Nicky couldn't escape there watches or leave the room. Nicky chewed on what little teeth she had on a frozen fruit rapped in a small rag. Sara watched the screen as her husband was soon to be next to come out. She turned around seeing the happy toddler chew on the fruit rolling around her motorcycle.

"I'll be right back sweetie I'm going to the bathroom. Don't move a muscle" Sara said kissing her forehead. Walking into the bathroom, while she was in there a black figure came into the room holding a camera.

"Come her baby." The black figure said picking up the toddler who was about to scream bloody murder before being slapped across the face blood from her mouth spraying on the baby play pen. Knocked out cold Nicky laid their unmoving. The black figure picked up the toddler leaving the room.

"This should make everything better"

(Sara)

Sara came out the bathroom seeing a lump form of Nicky lying down. She guesses she fell asleep turning on the TV she saw her Husband doing his in ring promo. When he was interrupted by the triton playing a video back at the ranch, the video had shown Nicky pointing at the window murmuring her few words the Zeus bark and Nicky cry.

"Oh the poor baby she's so beautiful" a deep voice of a man said zooming in on Nicky and Sara

"And Sara always beautiful" the video cut to static then showing the video image of Nicky in the playpen fear in her eyes. She was about to cry for her help before she was slapped harshly across the face.

"Beautiful little Calloway Nicky" said the person picking up Nicky. Sara ran over to the crib seeing blood from when he slapped her. She should have kept watch on the baby. Then the triton cut back to static showing Nicky beat up and bruised blood here and their silent tears going down her face.

"Aw look at the poor Calloway" Harshly pulling Nicky off the floor he held her up the camera were she squalid in pain. All over her face was 'Make me Famous' written in bold red letter all over her face.

"Come get me Undertaker, Make me Famous." The deep voice said. The camera went back to Mark who face wrote so much things anger, horrified, shocked and worse scared for his princess. She was just coming out her shell when this happened.

Mark busted it out of the ring to back stage looking for the room that held his daughter hell most of the Locker room was looking for the Toddler. Seeing the blood on her and bruises scared Mark to his core about if her would make it to her in time. Everyone in the Locker room was searching for the toddler even if they knew her or not they were looking for her. Sara was beating herself down about not keeping a close eye on the baby seeing what happened to her. She swore up and down that when she found Nicky she would give her a thousand apologies. Mark caught up with Sara seeing she was fine Sara told Mark that she went to the bathroom for a couple of seconds and when she came out she thought Nicky was asleep. Mark really didn't care about the story all he wanted to do was find his little girl. Close to an hour later when the show ended everyone was in the locker room face filled with disappointment and sadness. Even John was at his lowest and he was always the happy cool one. Seeing on everyone face that they looked up and down but no Nicky, Mark punched a wall putting his head in his hands.

"I let her down." Mark said while everyone looked at the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Stone cold Steve Austin and Dwayne Johnson didn't go to the stupid meeting they were more determined to find the toddler even if they met her once. Walking outside they heard a rustling sound and soft whimper Dwayne looked at Austin before turning back to the bushes. Dwayne walked over to the bushes pushing it apart. Austin was standing behind. Seeing what everyone was looking for, Nicky she wrapped up in a ball on the floor partly frozen. Blood could be seen on her shirt. Picking her up without hurting her even more, she put up a fuse seeing people she did not know but when Steve showed her him Dwayne and her farther she clung to Dwayne since he already had him in his arms. He grabbed one of the blankets off the concession stand Steve dropping over the amount for the blanket. Dwayne maneuvered the Blanket to wrap around Nicky brining her close since she was partly frozen. On the way Nicky was asleep when they walked into the meeting room everyone looked at them seeing what Dwayne had wrapped up into his arms. Both Steve and Dwayne walked up to Mark bringing the sleep baby. Mark head shot looking what was in Dwayne arms joy was pushed into Mark dark forest green eyes seeing the baby Dwayne handed Nicky over to Mark watching as he held the toddler in a death grip saying how happy he was to have her alive.

(Hospital)

John, Mickie, Kelly, Randy, Steve, Dwayne, Mark and Sara were in the waiting room while they x-ray Nicky it's been 6 hours of sitting in the room for the first couple of hours the whole roster was present but soon it started slimming down as time flew on.

When the doctor came out with the result everyone stood to their feet,

"Parents of Nicky Calloway" everyone sat down beside Mark and Sara. The doctor talked to them about the deep bruising she received there is no broken bones but there was a couple of cracked ribs but hardly anything to worry about. Prescribing something for her to take everyday Nicky was discharged.

When Mark pick up his daughter she had deep purple bruises everywhere and someone the red marker was washed off her face. Sleeping soundly mark carried Nicky to the car putting her into her car seat every said there goodnights giving a kiss or hug to the sleeping toddler. Sara and Mark drove to the hotel bring the baby in.

"I'm brining Zeus."Mark said while he was getting ready for bed locking all the doors.

"Why" Sara asked whipping as softly as she could the marker all over her face.

"He's like Nicky guardian." Mark said lying on the bed across from Sara Nicky in the middle

"Not a lot of places accept dogs Mark." Sara said finishing whipping Nicky face

"Well I guess we have to keep away from those places." Mark said pulling the sheets up covering both girls he kissed both their heads.

"He'll be here by tomorrow Morning."

(Few day passing)

Nicky bruises were finally going away. Having Zeus around made her untouchable to anyone who wasn't Mark or Sara. The only time anyone would get close to her was only for her meals. The Zeus would drag the toddler somewhere around the room to play. Since the incident Nicky was never left alone someone would be watching her John, Randy, Dwayne or Austin would be watching her.

"Uncle Steve!" Nicky screamed laughing when Zeus started tickling her. Steve looks to the toddler playing with her new toys she had received from the whole locker room but she would always favor a special one. The Harley with the purple body paint and black flames that one was her favorite something about the bike Steve guessed.

"I see darling." Steve said reading over his script of tonight. John walks into the room singing a cheerful toon.

"I see they don't teach you how to knock were you're from." Steve said kissing the baby goodbye and good night.

"See you later alligator." Steve said.

"In awhile crocodile" Nicky said as he left. John walked up to Nicky about to pick her up when Zeus snapped at John hands having him retract fast.

"Whoa their sit boo boo sit" John said trying to show the dog he meant no harm to Nicky but the dog wasn't having it. John sighed knowing he wasn't going to be able to hold Nicky since Zeus was here. John grabbed a pen and paper sitting down on the floor he started rapping out his feeling Nicky listening intentionally. She laid her head on Zeus tummy listening to John rap his Lullaby soon she was asleep,.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own WWE, WCW and WWF. PM me running out of Ideas.

Playing by Sara in the bathroom Zeus was wondering around the toddler making sure she didn't leave the bathroom. Mark and Sara split for a couple of days, he had to keep working and Nicky had another doctor appointment her teeth had finally grown in allowing her to eat solid and her favorite was just like her farther steak.

Sara has been receiving weird phone calls in the middle of the day; it was strange because the line was silent every time she would pick up. During those days she would just watch the phone taking Nicky to her afternoon nap. Mark would call every two to three house and always before Nicky went to bed wishing her a Goodnight. Nicky would wonder were her farther was but Sara would keep saying soon.

The night before Nicky doctor appointment Sara was washing up for the night looking back and forth between her and Mark bed room, looking at the sleeping toddler. Sara only dreamed of having her own kids with Mark even though she treats Nicky like her own. She heard something outside her bathroom window looking closely she didn't see anything hurrying she finished washing her face and brushing her teeth. Looking over to the bedroom Nicky was still in the middle of the bed holding her rabbit and Zeus was coiled around her keeping her warm. Sara didn't mind sleeping with Zeus but she did mind her space with dogs. Tucking Nicky in right next to her putting up the baby wall so she doesn't fall off the bed, Zeus stayed at the foot of the bed curling into a ball going back to sleep. Sara was thinking about what happened in the bathroom but soon she just brushed it off going to bed.

"She healthy as a horse Mark" Sara reassured her Husband. The day of the doctor appointment, Nicky passed with flying colors. Her bruises were gone and her teeth fully grown out, Sara was going to the grocery store picking up some food for tonight's dinner. She pushed Nicky in the shopping cart to the car while she was on the phone unloading.

"Let me talk to her." Mark said, Sara could only smile what is a two year old going to tell him. Sara walked inside the car seeing Nicky was strapped in her car seat. She was playing with her motorcycles driving them side by side making bubble noises.

"Nicky Daddy wants to talk to you." Immediately Nicky eyes shined bright hearing about her father, Sara handed the phone to Nicky showing her how to use it.

"Hey Princess." Nicky heard her father say. Laughing loudly, she clapped her hands happy. Sara left the toddler on the phone finishing packing the car when she felt and intense watch was upon her. Loading her last bag she turned around in the abandon parking lot seeing no one was their but only a couple cars that was empty.

"Mommy!" Nicky called from the car snapping Sara out her trance of searching the parking lot going over to Nicky door.

"Daddy said be safe and he wuv u." Nicky said in the very low voice she had.

"Thank you sweetie ill make sure I'll tell him love you too." Sara said taking her phone from her closing the door getting into the driver seat of Mark Black Ram Truck. She reversed out feeling a cold chill of something watching her and Nicky.

Passing days later Sara would sometime feel someone was watching. When Mark came home for a week he took Nicky and Sara over to her farther so her parents could meet the toddler for one day and on other days he would spend time in the back yard with Nicky and Zeus or he would be in the Garage fixing his motorcycles teaching Nicky everything about them. One day he brought four wheelers and when Nicky was asleep Sara and he would go for a ride. On the last day Mark was leaving in the afternoon in between Nicky nap time, while he was about ready to leave Sara told him all the strange feelings of being watched.

"Stay inside the house and make sure all the door windows vents are all locked and closed then put on the alarm system babe." Mark said before leaving house.

"Now it's just me and you Nick." Sara said locking all the doors, windows, vents, doggie doors, putting the alarm system on. Sara walked into Nicky room seeing two best friends sleeping together. Nicky and Zeus were impossible to separate. Where ever Nicky goes Zeus is right behind, if she goes to sleep he goes to sleep with her, when Nicky eat he eats everything is done together. Sara smiled covering Nicky going to Kitchen making dinner. Nicky woke up from her nap walking down stairs with Zeus beside her she pulled on Sara shorts asking to be picked up.

"Good Afternoon sweetie you had a nice nap." Sara asked finishing cooking picking up Nicky she brushed her curly red hair away from her face. Nicky doesn't like talking or doing anything when she wakes up only likes to be held and that's it. Kissing her forehead, Sara made spaghetti for the child cutting it into small pieces. Setting Nicky in her Highchair putting the plate down with apple juice, Nicky already started eating silently making herself a plate she ate in silence too.

"Bath time Nicky" Sara said seeing the now talking baby have spaghetti all over her mouth shirt and pants.

Nicky smiled being picked up from her highchair Nicky ran to the bathroom with Zeus following right behind her. Sara cleaned up all the spaghetti putting everything away before running up stairs getting Nicky into her Pj's.

"Mommy where's Daddy?" Nicky asked as Sara brushed her. Sara didn't know what to tell her, Nicky was asleep when he left.

"Well Daddy…" her phone in the Kitchen started ringing, Saved by the phone.

"Hold on Sweetie, Zeus watch her please." Sara said zooming down flights stairs she picked up her phone in the Kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Sara, pack all your cloths and Nicky stuff. I'll be over in an hour or two." Mark said in all one rush.

"Whoa Mark; slow down what's going on." Sara asked getting kind off worried. She was already up stairs packing Nicky clothing.

"You remember when you told me you felt something was watching you. Well something was watching both you and Nicky and it were air all over the world of what you guys have been doing." Mark said. Sara pulled out a pair of jeans and one long sleeve shirt and a leather jacket that said Dead man Inc. in the back. Dressing Nicky in the clothing putting it over her whole body pj's, Picking up the toddler she took the bags putting it in front of the door.

"I'll be home soon Sara keep the door locked." Mark said before hanging up the phone Sara threw whatever she could find into the suite case she was packing not even caring. Nicky watching in the Corner since Zeus could sense danger lurking. He kept the 2 year old up against the wall while Sara ran around the room packing. Soon Sara was ready dressed in a couple layers of clothing since it was getting cold outside; she dropped her suit case at the door working on Nicky baby bag putting a bottle filled with her chocolate milk and the other with apple juice and water. She packed little snacks she could eat since she wasn't going to be hungry anytime soon. The front door was opened and Mark walked in embracing his wife.

"I'm glad you're okay." Mark said holding her close.

"Daddy!" Nicky said running on her two chubby legs. Mark opened his arms pulling the baby girl in.

"My princess." Mark said having his child in his arms. Nicky wrapped his arms around his neck holding for a death grip.

"No more disappearing Daddy only I can do that." Mark laughed. Seeing Zeus he gave the dog a good pet scratching behind the ears.

"Have you been keeping a good eye on her boy?" Mark said Zeus yelp but not too loud to upset Nicky. Mark carried Nicky in one arm and carried bags in the other, Sara was strapping in Nicky car seat while Mark load the stuff. She soon went inside to turn off all the lights. Nicky rested her head on her farther head, she was tired way past her bedtime but she was scared if she went to sleep will her daddy not be there in the morning. Mark tried putting Nicky in to her car seat but she wouldn't let go.

"Princess you're going to have to let go so we can go."

"No." Nicky said stubborn

"Why not sugar?" Mark asked. Looking at the toddler who had her head down to the floor.

"Because I'm scared you're going to leave again." Nicky said with puppy dog eyes.

"Princess I don't think I could ever leave you." Mark said kissing her forehead.

"You promise." She said looking at Mark with those big green eyes.

"I promise." Mark strapped Nicky into her seat with Zeus in the back. Sara came out hopping into the car were Mark filled her in on what happened tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own WWE, WCW, WWF thanks to JohnCenaRkoFanforever.

Sara, Mark, Kane, John, Steve, Dwayne, Randy, Kelly, Mickey, and other superstars were having lunch at a dog friendly place since Nicky would throw a fit if Zeus didn't come. Most of the Superstars were talking about the upcoming paper view. Nicky sat in her high chair in between her dad and Cena across from Kane, Steve and Dwayne. Randy was sitting next to Mickey who was sitting next to John and Kelly was sitting on the other side of randy talking to other superstars. Zeus was at Nicky feet eating some dog food they supplied. Nicky was eating some Mash potatoes and Chicken Fingers talking across the table with Kane. Kane was making weird faces while she was eating she laughed. Vince walked in and Nicky automatically reached out calling "Grandpa" "Grandpa!" Vince smiled and came over to kiss her head.

"Hey Hun" Vince said watching as Nicky smiled.

"Hi Grandpa are you staying for Lunch?" Nicky asked. Vince shook his head.

"I would like to talk to your daddy hunny about work, if that's okay with you?" Vince said .

"It's okay Grandpa ill get daddy for you." Nicky reached over to her dad and tapped his shoulder.

"Daddy, Daddy Grandpa wants to talk to you about work." Mark turned around since he was talking to Sara about their interviews later today.

"Yes princess?" Mark asked.

"Grandpa wants to talk to you about work." Nicky said sweetly and going back to eat her food, Vince pulled up a chair turning to Mark talking about work stuff that Nicky wasn't going to pay attention too. John and Mickey were going to take Nicky to the Park today since Mark, Sara, and Kane had interviews all today. Some of the other Superstars were planning to join to, so Nicky was safe.

After lunch Nicky kissed her Uncle, Grandpa, Mom and Dad goodbye going with John and some other superstars to the Park, Nicky rode on Zeus holding on while Zeus followed John. While at the Park Nicky was getting Mickey and John to hold hands and play with her. She was successful when John kissed Mickey having Nicky run off to help Randy and Kelly. She was having fun doing this she thought it was a thanks to her Uncle John and Randy. She ran over to Uncle Dwayne playing with him and Zeus until it was time to go to the arena. When Nicky got there she ran down the ramp into the ring no one was in the crowed so it was perfectly okay for her to be there. Her father was practicing in the ring while Sara watched him.

"Daddy!" Nicky said running down to the ring climbing up the steps getting in. She ran and jumped into her dads arms. While John and Mickey came down the ramp holding hands smiling. Some more of the locker room came out.

"Hey Princess how was the park?" Marks said kissing her forehead setting her down going back to his work out.

"It was fun daddy." Nicky said sitting down on the mat. Looking at her dad about what he is doing.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Nicky asked curiously tilting her head. Mark smiled stopping is routine.

"I'm getting ready to wrestle baby." Mark said taking a knee to his little girl.

"Daddy what's wrestling?" Mark looked shocked his little girl didn't know wrestling.

"How about Uncle John and Randy and I help show you?" Mark smiled at her. Nicky seeing it was a good idea.

"Okay Daddy." Mark smiled

"John, Randy lets show Nicky what wrestling is." Both John and Randy groaned getting inside while Nicky stood on the steps since she could not see.

Nicky farther showed her the tombstone pile driver, spear, and a couple of counters, randy showed his RKO and John his 5 knuckle shuffle and you can't see me. Getting inside now she was going to go against her dad. John and Randy in the corner cheering for her, she put her hands up just like her dad said and swung giving her a couple good punches until. Mark fell to the floor playing to be knocked cold.

"Put your arm over him Nicky, Pin him." Randy said while John climbed into the ring to be a referee. Nicky laid her body on top of her farther pinning him. John started hitting the mat, "One, Two, Three Nicky won." John said picking her up spinning around. Sara Mickey and Kelly clapped their hands screaming and cheering. When Mark sat up he hugged her saying how good she was with her hits.

"Watch out guys we have the Dead man's daughter in the ring." Everyone laughed at John antics.

(Later that Night)

The show was going on and Kane was watching Nicky along with Zeus. Kane went to take a shower while Nicky was watching her dad and Sara is on TV. While he was talking about the stalking of his wife and Nicky the triton started to show Nicky play at the park.

"Look at the sweet baby." The dark voice spoke zooming in on Nicky face as she ran away from Dwayne holding the football and Zeus was holding the wrestler back.  
"She's a beauty Taker." Nicky saw herself at the park on TV stricken with fears seeing a familiar hallway on the TV Nicky opened the door seeing a man in all black holding a camera coming to her.

"Zeus danger, danger!" Nicky said pointing at the person. Zeus jumped into action biting the person till he was down then he grabbed Nicky shirt trying to find Mark. Nicky ended up on Zeus back riding him down many hallways. A lot of superstars came out their locker room to help Nicky only to see the toddler zooming down the hallway. Zeus and Nicky rounded the corner trying to get past people, every time someone would stick their hands out to grab her Zeus was bark or show his teeth but kept running. There was a loud chant from the area Zeus was running to, running out through a black curtain. Cheers erupted from all around and the lights were bright but Nicky could see her farther and Sara coming out of the ring. Zeus ran right in front of Mark looking for anyone who dared to touch Nicky besides Mark and Sara. Mark pulled Nicky right off Zeus bringing her into his arms.

"Oh princess you're alright." Mark said kissing Nicky forehead while millions of people said aww and screamed with joy. Nicky didn't like loud noises in new places so she started crying, camera people were circling the family catching this all on tape feeding it to the live television show. Nicky started squirming trying to get out of Mark hold, but Mark was trying hard not to drop the screaming 2 year old from the noise. Sara grabbed the microphone telling everyone to get really quiet; the crowed started to become silent. Nicky started to calm down wrapping her arms around Mark neck snuggling in his neck. Sara handed Mark the microphone since Sara wanted to take Nicky but Nicky only reached out her arms to hug Sara too but not let go of her farther. The crowed did a silent aww and Nicky looked over her dad shoulder seeing millions of people around her. She hides back in to her dad neck. The family says a few words before taking Nicky to the Hotel where they booked a flight back home.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own WCW, WWF, WWE

Nicky and Mark were in the bedroom reading a book Nicky picked out. It was called the three little pigs, she read to Mark.

"And the wolf Huffed and Puffed and blow the house down." Nicky said, Mark was happy that he was having time with Nicky in her young years after what she has been through. She read the story to her dad smiling enjoy her time. Sara was in the living room deciding to give them farther daughter time.

"The end." Nicky said clapping her hands. Mark smiled kissing his princess forehead. Turning on the TV Mark and Nicky watched a car show which was showing motorcycle and Nicky would say which one she like the most and which one she just didn't want to talk about. While they were watching TV Sara got a call from her parents saying they were having a nice lunch this afternoon. Nicky had fallen asleep in the room but Sara still wanted to go. Mark left the two year old in their bedroom giving her a kiss on the cheek, before joining Sara in the Kitchen.

"Mark my parents want us over to have lunch soon." Sara said, looking at Mark.

"I just put Nicky to sleep there no way we can go there." Mark said knowing if he disturbed the toddler from her nap there was hell to pay.

"She can sleep in my old bedroom when we get there." Sara said staring to pack Nicky stuff and feed the dog.

"Sara you don't understand if she as much as wakes up a little bit, there hell to pay." Mark said remembering the very pissed off toddler. Sara seemed like she didn't really care.

"Mark you're just over exenterating, take Nicky and let's go." Sara said going out to the car. Mark face grew red knowing this was not going to be his fault if there is a raging toddler.

(At Sara Parents House)

"Nicky calm down." Nicky was crying her head off since Mark picked her up and put her in the car she was a ball of hell bent energy. They were outside playing around and Nicky ate what little food she wanted and Mark had set and area where she can play by herself. When Sara parents saw Nicky they were magically in love with her. Mark told Sara she was responsible for Nicky because he told her.

"Nicky see motorcycle." Sara said waving her motorcycle at Nicky. Nicky screamed her head off face turning red as a cherry and throwing a brick at Sara. Nicky was not having it being woken up from her nap. Mark was right Sara thought but she was not giving him the pleasure of being right. Taking her out the play pen she was sitting in. Nicky started kicking and hitting Sara screaming bloody murder.

"Nicky stop it." Mark said in a demanding tone. Nicky looked at her farther reaching out to him. Mark took Nicky away from Sara soothing the flaming 2 year old.

"We are going home… Now." Mark said packing up the play pen and putting Nicky in her car seat saying goodbye to her parents.

(Getting home)

Nicky was in her bed room sound asleep Zeus was watching her while Mark was in the living room. Sara came in with a bruise showing on her face from Nicky earlier.

"Mark?" Sara said from the opening of the living room. Mark was watching TV of WCW.

"Mark I'm sorry you were right we shouldn't have taken Nicky. I should have listened to you." Sara said looking at the ground. Mark looked at Sara seeing how sincerely, knowing he couldn't be mad at his wife forever. He stood off the couch wrapping his arms around Sara.

"It's alright Sara but next time let's not put what you want in front of a toddler." Sara nodded hugging her husband.

"Undertaker…" The dark mysterious voice was there again. Holding Sara closer Mark looked at the TV.

"You're home scared with your wife and daughter." They showed footage of Mark getting a fussing Nicky into the car and Sara getting in.

"Two beautiful people." The voice said "Don't worry Undertaker you will know who I am very soon, but I think you should check out the baby room before it's too late." The screened showed Nicky sleeping in her night clothing holding her rabbit sucking her thumb hair. His hand reached and touched the tussle red hair of Nicky.

"She will be a beauty growing up." Mark was stricken with shock he was in the house in Nicky room. The screened turned black then was lit up again seeing no Nicky in the crib but only her rabbit.

"Now you see her, now you don't." His dark laughed shook Mark to his core. The camera turned off leaving it pitch black. Mark and Sara both ran up the stairs busting into Nicky room turning on the light they saw red paint tint the wall still fresh in the writing 'Make me Famous!' Mark saw Zeus was knocked out cold not even moving when they busted into the room. Both Mark and Sara ran over to the crib flipping over everything no nicky.


End file.
